Faith and Forever Amy Williams and Rose Tyler
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: Faith. Amy's faith in him reminded him of another so strongly, he had to leave her. But even as he turned to leave, he thought of her...she wanted to stay, no matter what.


Alright. First off, that was an awesome twist in The God Complex. I didn't even think of that! Second, I didn't think the Doctor would ACTUALLY leave Amy behind. Rory, yes, but Amy? Sad, indeed. Although, when the Doctor was getting in the TARDIS, I couldn't help but think "Rose would never have let him leave like that."

PLOT BUNNY!

So, I present to you, this little story about what was going through the Doctor's mind as he left Amy and Rory.

Recommend listening "Life Without You" by Stanfour. There is a beautiful Ten/Eleven/Rose vid to this song that I highly recommend.

I don't own DW, sadly. So please review and enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Faith.<p>

He hadn't even thought of it until the last moment. He didn't connect the dots until it almost cost Amy her life. Although, thinking back to what or rather _who_ he had seen in his room, he should've known it all came down to faith. After all, he had said it himself, hadn't he? All those years ago...

_"If I believe in one thing...just one thing...I believe in Her._

That should've tipped him off. But it didn't, why would it? He hadn't touched that kind of faith since...

_"Who do Time Lords pray to?"_

Well, he couldn't speak for all Time Lords, but he did know who he prayed to in the middle of the night, when all he wanted was her soft, warm hand in his...

He didn't see it, because he was still stuck on fears, and when he saw her standing in the middle of the room...her chest stained with blood and a betrayed look on her face...why would Faith be anywhere near his mind?

It was funny, because she and Amy shared the same faith in him, the same belief that no matter what, the Doctor would always save them.

_"You save everyone, you always do. It's what you do."_

Oh, Amy. If only you knew...

And that was the point, wasn't it? She didn't know. He was still her raggedy Doctor, her savior, her hero. He had never let her down (in her mind, anyway). She only saw what little good he had left in him.

Rose saw it all. The good and the bad. The hate and the fear and the anger and the rage and the grief and the shame and yes, even the insanity. She knew him like no one else in the universe did. And she still wanted to stay with him.

Companions always leave. No matter how many times they tell him how wonderful and amazing it was, traveling through time and space, no matter how many adventures they went through together, they always leave. For various reasons; one too many close calls; they fall in love with someone and leave to be with them; they get injured; they want something from him he cannot…will not…give; they die. Only a few times has he left a companion behind.

Leaving Amy (and Rory) behind…hurt. A deep hurt he hadn't felt in a long time. A deep hurt he normally associated with Rose. Leaving Amy was almost on the same level as losing Rose. Almost. Amy knew he was leaving and she accepted it. Rose always fought tooth and nail to stay by his side. Had come back every single time he sent her back. She never gave up, not once. He cast his thoughts to her now, wondering if she had embraced life with his clone, or if she was still trying to find a way back to him…

He wondered what kind of person he was, that part of him wanted her to keep trying, to tell his clone, ta, but no ta. He wasn't the Doctor…not really…

Rory was ready to embrace this new adventure (and car), reminding the Doctor of another male companion who was eager to return to Earth, content to live a normal life; Mickey,who just wanted to be with Rose. But unlike Rory, Mickey hadn't gotten the girl, not really. Rose may be with him, but that chapter in their life was firmly closed.

It was a surreal experience, traveling with a married couple…very domestic. Oh, if Rose could see him now. It was funny, because he pushed Amy to be with Rory, to make her see that it wasn't the Doctor she was in love with; it was most the idea of him. He couldn't give Amy the kind of love she sought from him. He had already given it to Rose. Besides, Rory was safe, he wasn't. The Doctor was dangerous, moody, filled with noble aspects, and always ready to fall on his own sword. Rory was sweet, hated confrontations, and would do anything and everything for Amy.

Rory was right, when he told the Doctor that, by making him choose between which Amy he wanted to be with, he was turning Rory into the Doctor. If only Rory the Roman had realized what the Doctor had been trying to do, letting Rory make the decision. In a way, he wanted someone to know what it was like, choosing between which version of his lover he wanted to be with, it wasn't an easy decision.

The Doctor would know.

So many times, he wished he had never taken the decision away from Rose. So many times, he wished he could go back and kick his tenth self for falling on his sword; for not going for it and keeping Rose with him. Rose was right, his clone was not him, and he never would be. He wondered what would've happened if Rose had chosen him that day. He knew without a doubt that she would've stuck by him through yet another regeneration. He wished every day that he could see her reaction to his new body, if she would like it. Would she tease him about his bowtie? No, not Rose. She would agree with him, that bowties were cool.

He was getting off topic.

Looking at Amy, he wondered if maybe Amy was ready to leave the TARDIS. Maybe she had had her fun and was ready to be married to Rory, was ready to be Amy Williams, was ready to live like a normal married couple on Earth, and not in a flying time machine with a maniac for a pilot. Amy had gotten it out of her system, they had found Melody, and Rory was content to follow her lead. It would hurt, being alone again, but like always, he would survive and go on being the Last of the Time Lords. He would feel better, knowing that Amy and Rory were safe, here on Earth, that he hadn't gotten them killed, like he feared. They would be okay and so would he. After all, he was the Doctor. He would always be alright.

Still, taking one last look at Amy, before going into the TARDIS and starting all over again, he couldn't help the slightly bitter thought;

Rose wouldn't have left. She would've stayed. She had promised him all those years ago, and he still held that pledge in his hearts.

Forever.


End file.
